More Chameleon Circuit
by Shadowfax lord of horses
Summary: This is some songfics to some of chameleon circuit's songs. This is a bit of a continuation from 'Captain Jack Listens to Chameleon Circuit' in which captian jack listened to 'the big bang two' Here, he listens to a vareity of songs, along with some of the other characters. First up - The Doctor is Dying.
1. The Doctor is Dying

_**I was told by a few people to continue with the chameleon circuit songs, so this will be a multichapter story. Please send in suggestions - I don't mind what character or song.**_

_**song: The Doctor is Dying - Chameleon Circuit**_

_**This chapter was co written with 'wolf' from 'whovian-halfbloods' **_

_**A/N: The normal writing is the song. The itallics in speachmarks is what Jack is thinking.**_

It is returning through the dark

_"what is?"_

Doctor, you have met your mark

_"I doubt it…"_

"Your song is ending, sir, don't cry

_"He hates being called sir. Does he have a song? Is it on itunes? Well this song is about him..."_

When you hear him knock four times

_"why doesn't he just come in?"_

You're going to regenerate

_"Yay new face"_

Some new man saunters away

_"where's he gone man?" _

No time for games, tonight we fight

_"ok."_

For the fate of all mankind

_"Oh right."_

I could do so much more

_"Who could, the doctor?"_

The time lords returning, the earth will be burning

_"What, wait a minute, didn't that already happen."_

The last white point star is a trap for the master

_"The Master, again."_

The doctor is dying

_"Wait."_

The doctor is dying

_"What."_

The doctor is dying

_"No."_

The doctor is dying

_"Don't go!"_

I don't want to go

_"Who?"_

_"The doctor?"_

I don't want to go

_"Yeah man."_

Wilfred will be by your side

_"Wilfred, as in Wilfred Mott, Donna Noble's granddad?"_

You will always save his life

_"Ok."_

Hold on now, not long to waitTill they bring back Gallifrey

_"What, again, that's good."_

I'll sing you to your sleep

_"The song, again."_

The time lords returning, the earth will be burning

The last white point star is a trap for the master

The doctor is dying

_"Why?"_

The doctor is dying

_"Who killed him?"_

The doctor is dying

_"will he regenerate?"_

The doctor is dying

I don't want to go

_"Too right."_

I don't want to go

Just one more thing before you fall

_"Ok."_

You'll be getting your reward

_"That's good, he never gets a reward."_

Back in time for those you know

_"Who's that? He knows a lot of people."_

Martha, Donna, Jack and Rose

_"That must have been when he visited me in the bar, and Martha said that he had saved her and Mickey from a sontaron, he must have turned up on Donna's wedding day, the one that i wasn't allowed to go to, yet how could he have visited Rose, he must have gone back to before he met her that night in henriks. And this was the time when the time lords came back, But who are these random people who keep making songs about the doctor?"_

_**I hope you liked it and will send in suggestions, i was thinking of doing, either a chapter or a seperate story where Luke Smith downloads 'k9's lament' and shows it to k9. It depends what you think. **  
_

_**Adios mi amiga**_

_**Shadowfax**_


	2. Nightmares

**I don't own Doctor Who, or the song 'Nightmares' Chameleon Circuit does.**

**This song, nightmares, has to be one of my favorites. **

"This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness holds only one thing: The End of Time itself."

_"Thats not good, the end of time, but didn't someone else say that?..."_

Hey old man, rest your head, you're breaking down inside.

_"Oh, thats not good either._

Armour's cracked, set to collapse, damn you, don't you cry.

_"Oh, this is not a very cheery song, what could do that to The Doctor?"_

I've ended lives and ended worlds, I guess I've done it all.

_"Yeah, you have but you've saved lives, and saved worlds."_

Fire and ice and rage inside, how long 'til I fall?

_"Yeah, but you're the good guy, you won't fall."_

Somewhere all my darkest fears are gathering,

_"Oh..."_

It's not enough to save the day, I can't escape my nightmares.

_"Right..."_

Dreams have showed me who I am, a danger to myself.

_"What, No! It must be that dream lord messing with your head."_

Trickster fear, far from revered, so I must fear as well.

_"No!"_

Words and laughter wearing thin, breaking this disguise.

_"But you can't fall Doc, you can't"_

Where do angels fear to tread? How can I think to hide?

_"No Doc No!"_

Somewhere all my darkest fears are gathering,

_"But you can fight them."_

It's not enough to save the day, I can't escape my nightmares.

_"Yes you can!"_

Somewhere all my darkest fears are gathering,

_"Your stronger than them, your a time lord. you walk in eternity."_

It's not enough to save the day, I can't escape my nightmares.

_"No doc no!" Then he realised that he had said that out loud. Martha and Mickey turned round to look at him._

"Jack, you ok?" Martha asked.

"Yeah Captain Cheese-cake, songs getting inside your head?" Mickey grinned.

"No, listen to this though." He handed them his ipod.

**hope you enjoyed, send in requests, i will do all the songs eventually.**

**P.S, virtual k9 to those who spotted the Tom Baker quote :)**


	3. Travelling Man

**i don't own the song or doctor who, I'm just a fan :)**

**Song: Travelling man - requested by Mistery Maiden, go check out her stories, they are awesome**

Travelling man... Such secrets to be told.

_"You got that right."_

Alien man... Running from the days of old.

_"Well i suppose he does that to, but he's not a coward."_

Out of his world, with nothing left to lose.

_"well..."_

Travelling man... Coming down to rescue you.

You're hard to find, Timelord.

_"Got that right as well, it took my ages, if you're looking for him, just go to cardiff,"_

Too busy saving everything to stop.

_"Wow, this person knows the doctor so well."_

The Travelling Man will save the day.

_"yep"_

The Travelling Man will keep you safe.

_"Yep."_

Even if he has to die five hundred and seven times,

_"Really, i thought it was thirteen?"_

The Travelling Man will save the day.

_"Yep."_

Waiting so long for something to reprove.

_"yeah."_

Gallifrey man, all this tragic history.

_"Well his planet and people were destryoed."_

Such a sharp mind, but broken are his hearts.

_"Probably one of the smartest being in the univeres."_

Engines in gear, time to put things in the past.

_"no-one knows how to do that better than the doctor."_

There comes a time, Timelord,

_"Ok."_

When every boy must learn how to dance.

_"Right."_

The Travelling Man will save the day.

_"Too right."_

The Travelling Man will keep you safe.

_"Sometimes he tries too hard."_

Even if he has to die five hundred and seven times,

_"Is it, I was sure it was thirteen."_

The Travelling Man will save the day.

_"He will try."_

Everybody knows that everybody dies,

_"Yeah, if only that wasn't true."_

But nobody knows it like him.

_"His people and planet and friends were killed, that i suppose is true."_

I think all the lights would drain out of the skies

_"Hmm."_

If he ever gave up trying.

_"I agree with that, but more than that, i think the universe would tear itself apart without him there to stop it."_

Just this once, everybody lives.

_"Rarely."_

The Travelling Man will save the day.

_"There will come a time when he doen't."_

The Travelling Man will keep you safe.

_"He will die, because as the song says every one dies"_

Even if he has to die five hundred and seven times,

_"Eventualy, he regenation cycle will end."_

The Travelling Man will save the day.

_"Wow, this song is very good, it sums up the doctor very well."_

**i love this song, i will post another one later on today. Continue to send in requests.**_  
_


	4. Sound of The Drums

**I do not own doctor who or the song**

**song: Sound of Drums **

Can you hear them? They're coming

_"No."_

They're in the signal, they're in my head.

_"Right, ok, whoever you are."_

Is it only me?

_"Probably."_

Am I the only one to be called?

_"Probably."_

This pounding in my ears is calling me to rule the world.

_"Ok, you seem a bit mad."_

Rule the universe as a Master of your fate.

_"The Master, as in The Master, him."_

Can you hear the drums?

_"No."_

Don't try to fight them; it's too late.

_"Right."_

Each Timelord child,

_"It is him."_

Approaches the eye,

_"Is that the vortex that the doctor was talking about."_

Forced to behold the vortex,

_"Yeah."_

To be inspired or run,

_"He went mad."_

But as I gazed into the vastness of time,

_"You went mad."_

I heard the sound of drums.

_"Yeah."_

Can you hear them? They're coming

_"No i can't."_

They're in the signal, they're in my head.

_"Only your head."_

Can you hear them? They're coming

_"No."_

They're in the signal, they're in my head.

_"Just yours."_

In professor's guise,

_"Yana."_

Oh Doctor, Doctor, you have healed me.

_"Did he?"_

You are not alone,

_"Y. A. N. A."_

It took you far too long to see me.

_"If only we'd realised sooner."_

Now I lay in your arms,

_"After he was shot."_  
Mortally wounded in your care.

_"By your own wife, man i ve had some bad relationships, but being shot by your wife..."_

I'll leave you here forever,

_"yep."_

Last of the Timelords once again.

_"Yeah,"_

Don't leave me now,

_"He, did."_

Think of all we've done together,

_"Yeah."_

Think of all the vanquished foes,

_"hmmmmmmmm."_

Think of all we could be.

_"Well, The Doctor and The master..."_

It would be hell for me, imprisoned here forever, with you.

_"I suppose."_

Don't, please, you've got to, please, we're the only ones left, please,

_"Well..."_

Just regenerate!

_"he won't, he better not, after all that."_

Can you hear them

_"No."_

(In my dreams they're calling)

They're coming

_"No."_

(And every waking moment)  
They're in the signal

"_The subwave network."_

(I heard the vortex calling)  
They're in my head.

Can you hear them?

_"No I can't you..."_

(I heard the sound)  
They're coming

_"Not any more."_

(The sound of drums)  
They're in the signal

_"Not any more."_

They're in my head

_"Yeah, making you mental."_

**Hope you enjoyed, i wasn't to pleased with this one but i uploaded it anyway.**


	5. Journeys End

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR THESE SONGS**

"We thought we'd give you a summary of the Season Four finale of Doctor Who, in case you missed it the first time around, or you live outside the UK and couldn't see it. Or maybe you went online to see it, but due to copyright violations it was removed. Not to worry though, we'll sum it up for you now."

_"Erm, ok, but what the hell is Doctor Who?"_

Something was wrong when the stars went out

_"You got that right."_

Didn't know what it was all about

_"Nope."_

Then the bees started to fly away

_"Didn't think much of that at the time."_

And earth got trapped in the Medusa Cascade

_"Yeah."_

Through the subwave network everybody had a chat

_"Yeah, we did."_

Harriet was murdered and then everyone was sad (Aww.)

_"Yes, she was but really, sad?"_

Davros stole the signal and the Doctor was amazed

_"Well i think horrified is a better way to put it."_

How was he alive and who had brought him to this place?

_"Right."_

Spotted Rose Tyler across the fog ('cross the fog)

_"Yes, he did."_

Heard 'Exterminate' and he was shot (he was shot)

_"He was, but could these people be any blunter?"_

Started glowing with a golden shine (golden shine)

_"Regenertion energy actually."_

Transferred his energy then he was fine

_"Yeah."_

He was pretty lucky that he kept his severed hand

_"Why did he keep it anyway? and it was down to me that he had it in the first place."_

Though in terms of canon I do not quite understand

_"Huh?"_

What was Russell thinking? What the hell was going on?

_"What the hell are you going an about?"_

OK, fine, we're sorry, we'll get right back to the song

_"Thank-you."_

We've reached the Journey's End

_"Good."_

Having a laugh inside the TARDIS

"Yes."

Though it didn't make much sense

_"nope."_

Always nice to see them Daleks

_"Who are you?! How do you know about Daleks?! certinatley not nice to see them!"_

Martha Jones teleported, to Germany (German)

_"How do these people know about us?"_

Where she prepared to use the Osterhagen Key (Osterhagen Key)

_"Yes she did."_

Jack had a necklace thing; a Warp Star so I'm told (Warp Star so I'm told)

_"What! Not my necklace! Belonged to Sarah Jane."_

But Davros was like "No, come hang in my vault"

_"Right."_

Boogie!

_"What the hell."_

Threw the TARDIS (Threw the TARDIS?)

_"Yes."_

Into the fire (Into the fire! )

_"What on earth, could these people be ANY BLUNTER, SERIOUSLY."_

Donna thought that things were looking dire

_"OBVIOUSLY."_

Second Doctor (There were two of them! )

_"Yes."_

Grew from energy (That doesn't sound plausible)

_"Yes."_

Captain Jack (Harkness) started having fantasies

_"WHAT! I only said hello."_

Caan went to the Time War and it muddled up his brain

_"Stupid Dalek! typical, saw his own races' downfall, if only that was the last of them."_

Now he sees the future but he's totally insane

_"Yes."_

Silly, silly Davros thinks that Caan is on his side

_"Well you would, wouldn't you? Those who we trust are not always what they seem."_

Wait till he discovers that the prophecy's a lie

_"Yep."_

Davros revealed his master plan (master plan)

_"Which was not to be, cos we stopped him."_

If you need a reality bomb, he's your man!

_"Not any more."_

Donna flicked a switch and said some complex words (complex words)

_"So she did."_

Daleks exploded and they saved the Earth (Yay.)

_"Yay? A little bit more than Yay, would be nice."_

One last thing before we finish, Donna's mind was wiped

_"Was it?"_

Doctor had to leave, if she remembered she would die

_"That is why there was never a hume/timelord before. But still, now she thinks she is ordinary."_

Sarah Jane returned to Mr. Smith, K9 and Luke

_"Yes."_

Didn't mention Mickey 'cause he's really not much use (Sorry)

_"Mickey mouse."_

We've reached the Journey's End

_"So we did."_

Having a laugh inside the TARDIS

_"Not for long."_

Though it didn't make much sense

_"Well."_

It's always nice to see them Daleks

_"Nope."_

We've reached the Journey's End

_"Yes."_

Having a laugh inside the TARDIS

_"One minute full, the next empty."_

Though it didn't make much sense

_"it didn't."_

It's always nice to see them Daleks...

_"NO!"_

Them Daleks...  
Them Daleks...  
Them Daleks...

"No. Just no."

**OMG STEVEN MOFFAT! THE BELLS OF SAINT JOHN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! AND TEN AND ROSE! I WONDER IF HE WILL COME AS DOCTOR DUPLICATE?! THE BOOK! AMELIA WILLIAMS! TO MANY FEELS! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
